


the whole package.

by outpastthemoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, Schmoop, Slow Dancing, sentimental drivel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is watching Dean’s face when the couples on the dance floor start slow dancing and Dean says suddenly, "I think it’s nice. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	the whole package.

At this very moment, Castiel is noticing for the first time that he is in love with Dean. 

They are watching television at three a.m. in a motel room with pink peeling wallpaper, sprawled across Dean’s bed on the scratchy floral comforter.  They are watching a movie Castiel had picked out for no particular reason other than he was curious about what goes on in a high school and what he could have possibly missed by not going through puberty, the kind of movie where the guy takes the girl he likes to prom. 

Castiel is watching Dean’s face when the couples on the dance floor start slow dancing and Dean says suddenly, "I think it’s nice. "

"What is nice?" Castiel is asking, feeling confused, and Dean says, "You know. This.  The girl thinks the guy doesn’t like her but he really does, and she thinks she won’t get to the dance but she does.  Everything works out.  They dance under the stars and kiss at the end of the song and he tells her he loves her."

"Oh," Castiel says.

"It’s just nice," Dean says.  "I think it’s nice.  I never got to go to a school dance. I was going to, but-   I never got to do the whole first-crush-first-date-first-dance-first-kiss thing.  But I always wanted to, you know?"

Castiel thinks about the only heaven he’s ever been able to really consider his own.  He contemplates streamers and glitter and balloons and flowers and linen tablecloths that brush the floor.  

"Yeah," Castiel says.  "I know."  

"I wanted the whole package," Dean says.  "Just once.  Not a one-night stand. Not someone I’d met in a bar ten minutes beforehand.  I wanted to have champagne and flowers and violin music.  Just to know what it’s like.  

"What it’s like?" Castiel asks, and he is still watching Dean’s face, so he doesn’t miss the way it softens when Dean smiles, sort of embarrassed and awkward but genuine.

"To just be in love," Dean says.  He laughs a little to himself and says, "I know it’s stupid."

"No," Castiel says.  "It’s not stupid."

Dean doesn’t say who he’s in love with in this scenario, who he’s dancing with, but regardless, Castiel wants him to have it.

Because Dean deserves it.  Dean deserves to have it all.  The whole package.

At this very moment a few weeks later Castiel is picking Dean up and driving him to dinner.  Castiel takes him to a restaurant with a private garden out back with candles flickering on the table and string lights hanging across the patio and soft orchestra music coming from the dining room and and it’s so cheesy, it’s the cheesiest thing in the whole wide world, and Dean’s throat is closing up a bit because he’s afraid, and he thinks he knows what it might mean, and he isn’t sure he deserves it, but oh, he wants it.  He wants it bad.

Castiel doesn’t really know what to do.  The movies weren’t much like this, now that he thinks about it.  He thinks he might have gotten it all wrong.  But he puts out his hand anyway and asks, all formal, "May I have this dance?" and Dean chokes out, "What is all this, man?" and Castiel tells him, "You wanted to go to prom.  And I wanted you to have it. The whole package."

Dean is staring at Castiel and he’s thinking about a girl named Robin, and he’s thinking about the dress she’d picked out to wear to prom, how it had been something soft and pink and shimmering, he’s thinking about how he’s already had his first kiss and how he’s not in high school anymore and how Castiel is the last person on earth he would have imagined taking to prom.

This isn’t what he’d pictured.  This isn’t the night he’d planned, all those years ago.  

Castiel says, "I know I’m not exactly what you want.  But I love you, and I had to tell you, and I wanted to do it right."

And Dean looks away and furtively tries to wipe his eyes and Castiel is starting to feel a bit uncertain, so he drops his hand, but Dean grabs it, holds Castiel’s hand between both of his own.

"You don’t have to dance," Castiel says.  "Not if you don’t want to," and Dean is thinking that this must be it.  This must be what it feels like. This is it: The whole package.

Dean says, finally, "This is exactly what I want.  It’s perfect."

"Even though it’s just me?" Castiel asks, and Dean holds tight to one of Castiel’s hands and guides the other to rest on his hip and in his heart he’s thanking a god that may or may not exist that this is nothing like the image he’s kept close to his chest for years now, that silly, worn-out, faded picture of romance.

At this very moment, Dean is beginning to realize that he is in love.  

So he rests his head on Castiel’s shoulder even though Castiel feels rigid and unsure in his arms, lets Castiel squeeze his hand too tight, lets Castiel move them both around the floor; a little slow, a little uncertain, because he’s never done this before.    

"Because it’s you," Dean says.


End file.
